The Other Side of You
by kannxoxo
Summary: Being apart of Klaus's life had never been easy for Caroline Forbes. Being apart of Klaus himself was just not possible. But now she has no choice to let him into her life as they depend on one another to stay alive.


Inspired by the scene in season 2 when Katherine linked Elena and herself together. Takes place after the scene in 5x11 but in this story Klaus didn't move to New Orleans until after 5x11 when he promised to leave and never come back.

* * *

001.

The first time Caroline noticed something wasn't right, she was walking through Whitmore Campus, humming to herself when suddenly she felt blood soaking through her shirt.

Her hands immediately flew to the newfound wound as she glanced around before flashing to the nearest bathroom. She easily compelled the two girls to leave and forget everything they saw as stripped her shirt from her body.

Sure enough, there was a fresh slice across her stomach that wasn't there two seconds ago.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself. She watched the skin slowly stretch back to normal, slowly reconnecting itself.

Just as soon as the skin was finally reconnected, another yell of pain escaped through her lips. This time it was her wrists that had red, bleeding cuts going around both sides of them. She felt bruises appearing across her face, hit after hit, and for a second she wondered if she was being haunted by a ghost.

And then just as quick as it all started, it was all over, and she can finally catch her breath. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and emergency blood stash.

"Bonnie, we have a problem. How fast can you be back to the dorm room?"

She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was about to find out.

* * *

The first time Klaus realized that something was wrong was when he was standing in his art studio carefully perfecting his latest creation. Just as he was about to add the finishing touches, he felt something stab through his back forcing his hand to flick across the canvas, ruining the entire thing with red paint.

He let out a roar of anger and flashed around ready to rip whoever dared disturb him to pieces but paused as soon as he realized that he is indeed alone.

"Show yourself. Who dares try to harm me today? Is it you Mother," he growled, his eyes turning a dark shade of yellow, "or is it you Mikael?"

Nothing happens again for a few seconds and he was beginning to think that whatever or whomever had tried to harm him had disappeared, when suddenly he feels his neck twist at an abnormal angle before everything went dark and his body crashed to the ground.

When he awoke from his forced slumber, the first thing he found was that Elijah was staring at him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Brother, what happened? I returned home to find you temporarily deceased and immediately searched our home, but when found that you were alone," he explained, passing Klaus a glass of fresh blood.

He briefly thanked his brother and downed the drink instantly. Although getting his neck snapped didn't effect him as much as it would effect a young vampire, fresh blood always made it easier to regain his strength. "There was no one here."

"Mikael?" Elijah questioned, clearly puzzled.

"Impossible. The other side was destroyed in Mystic Falls nearly three years ago. You were there to witness it as well," Klaus mumbled.

Elijah nodded slowly, "And Esther?"

"Unable to return to the living after being turned into a vampire," Klaus completed. "Where is our dear sister? I believe we have much to figure out."

* * *

It doesn't take long for him to figure out what's wrong or what happened. Freya hasn't even completed the spell before his phone's ringtone reserved for one person and one person alone blared through the air only to end quickly, before restarting again, raising eyebrows all around him.

"Are you going to take that?" Freya nodded towards the device resting on the table besides him, "Doesn't sound like they plan on stopping anytime soon."

As soon as he hits the accept button he hears her voice screaming through the speaker. Even without using their vampire hearing he's almost positive that the entire city of New Orleans can hear her voice.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me?"

"Caroline, love," he smirked, turning away from his curious sibling's eyes, "always a pleasure. But you'll have to explain. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me! _You_ fucking did this so that I had no choice but to come crawling to you!"

The smile fell from his face. Although he fancied Caroline, he did grow tired of her attitude at times. "I understand that you've grown accustomed to accusing me whenever something goes wrong in your life but I reassure you I had nothing to do with whatever you're complaining about."

"Oh really? So you had _nothing_ to do with fact that for some reason, our blood is somehow fucking _combined_?"

His neck spun around so fast, he was honestly surprised he hadn't managed to snap it himself. He stared down at his blood on the map Freya had pulled out and looked up at his sister. Her mouth was slightly opened in shock as they silently watched his blood slowly travel to a small section of Virginia.

"Not only am I somehow part of you, but just the other day I had to freaking experience every goddamn thing you went through! What happened now? Ate someone's baby and they got pissed?"

"What's happening?" he muttered to his sister, choosing to ignore all of Caroline's unnecessarily yelling.

"Your blood - it's connected to something or in this case, someone. But this isn't a normal bounding spell-" Freya explained.

"Put me on speaker _now._ "

Klaus let out a defeated sigh and silently hit the speaker button on his phone. "You are on speaker."

"In most cases a bounding spell is simple, really. There has to be some sort of connection for one to take place, rather it be physical or emotional, or even in some cases both, it doesn't matter," she continued, "but in this case - it's almost like instead of being bounded together, you two are almost-"

"Almost?" Caroline's voice whispered through the speaker.

"One. It's almost like you two are one."

"One?" her tiny voice asked softly before quickly regaining it's strength. "One?! Seriously?! I have plans-"

"Yes,yes. I know," Klaus growled with a roll of his eyes. Sometimes he forgot just how young Caroline truly was.

"So what? The bloody little cheerleader from Mystic Falls automatically becomes an original?" The three siblings turned to see their other sister walking into the room.

"Hello Rebekah, so nice to hear from you," Caroline shot back sarcastically. "How's Matt?"

"How's Tyler?" Rebekah smirked, clearly knowing more than Klaus.

For the first time since the girl had gotten on the phone the room heard silence. "Fuck off."

"Anyway," Freya sighed, forcing everyone to turn their attention back to her. "As far as Caroline becoming an original, that's the tricky part. While Klaus is an original and can't easily be killed, Caroline is still a baby vampire meaning..."

"That if she dies, I die with her," Klaus finished. He could feel his eyes flashing back and forth between yellow and blue. How dare his enemies try to end him by connecting him to Caroline? "Caroline, how fast can you get to the air port? I'll have my pilot there waiting for you in a private jet. I would offer to go collect you myself but I am a man of my word."

"I am not going to New Orleans. I can protect myself, thank you very much. Bonnie's here, and Stefan and Damon too-"

"Not up for discussion. I haven't fought to survive the last one thousand years just to die from you tripping and falling onto a pencil. Have your stuff packed. You will be in New Orleans by tomorrow morning either on your own will or by my hand."

"Oh go to Hell," they heard her hiss before the phone line went dead.

"Did someone say road trip to Mystic Falls?"

The four siblings turned around quicker than humanly possible as they stared out at the brother they believed to be gone. It was Kol, as in Kol the original vampire, not Kol the human witch. Rebekah was the first to fly into Kol's arms and whisper over and over again about how much she missed him, followed by Freya, and finally Elijah and Klaus.

"So, about that trip. Which would you like to experience, Nik? Snapped neck, or vervain induced coma?"


End file.
